witchfandomcom-20200224-history
Irma Lair
Irma Lair is a fictional character in the comic book W.I.T.C.H. and the animated series of the same name. Irma is a 13 year old teen, who is going through her last year of middle school/early high school at the Sheffield Institute. She is also a member of W.I.T.C.H. Her family consists of a 7 year-old half-brother (in the comics) or brother (in the cartoon) named Christopher Lair, Tom Lair (her father), and Anna Lair (her stepmother in the comic and mother in the cartoon). She has light-brown, slightly wavy hair and greenish-blue eyes. Irma's birthday is March 13, and her sign is Pisces. Her favorite school subject is Geography. She is voiced by Candi Milo.and she has a big sense of humor. Personality Irma is a spunky, cheerful, optimistic, and humorous person. Compared to the other members of W.I.T.C.H., she is the cockiest member of the team and she often appears to be the least serious as she is known to crack jokes about almost anyone she comes in contact with. Despite her tendency to joke around when faced with a problem, she is a kindhearted person who cares about those she has relationships with. When necessary, she exhibits leadership qualities. Irma also almost always wants to be center stage and, depending on the person, can or can't hold grudges for long. She also has a big appetite, revealed by the time she devours all of Mrs. Rudolph's cookies without a care for them being possibly poisoned, unlike the other more cautious Guardians. Irma can be seen as the biggest flirt and boy expert of the group. Profile Irma is thirteen years old. She has light brown hair and glaucous eyes. Her birthday is given as March 13, making her a Pisces. She lives in a house with her policeman father Tom Lair, her pesky little seven-year-old brother Christopher Lair (who only misbehaves due to copying his sister's immaturity), and Anna Lair, who is her stepmother in the comics and her mother in the animated series. In the comics she has a pet turtle named Leafy, in whom she confides all her secrets. Irma likes taking long baths and showers, shopping, rock music and making up nicknames. Her idol is Karmilla, a rock singer, but she's also a big fan of soccer player David Addams. Irma is crazy about boys and has had many different crushes,first to Andrew Hornby (but nothing happened between them) and after she has a sweet friendship with Joel. But her first love was Stephen, her only real boyfriend. She is good friends with a boy named Martin Tubbs, who has a monster-sized crush on her, but in the second season she proved that she had slight feelings for him. She can often be seen using her powers for personal gain. Irma can be a bit squeamish at times, and once fainted when she saw Mrs. Rudolph in her true Meridian form. As the Guardian of Water, Irma controls water as well as having other advanced powers. Her theme color is turquoise and her symbol is a blue wave crest. 'Guardian Outfit' Irma's guardian outfit consits of a teal, slightly off-the-shoulder, long sleeved top with a purple mini skirt that has a small opening at the side. She also has turquoise and green striped tights,and her shoes are ankle high. In the New Power Arc, her hair grows longer and curlier, and her costume changes. Instead of her ankle boots,she recieves knee high boots. Her shirt gets modified into a tank top that displays her Guardian emblem across the chest and covers her whole stomach area. Plus, her skirt goes down to her knees and is split at the sides. She also gets long, black gloves that reach just below her elbows. Powers and Abilities As the Guardian of Water, Irma has the power to manipulate the element of Water and all ''of its three forms, whether liquid, solid, or gas. In the comics, she is only initially capable of controlling water from nearby sources; in the animated series, she starts of immediately being able to create water from thin air, with no limit to the amount she can conjure. The presence of large bodies of water greatly augments' her power. Irma has been shown controlling bodies of water to stop rushing currents, creating pressurized blasts or beams of water to attack with, and even making a bubble of water filled with air to travel underwater. She can control water vapor in the clouds to make it rain. She can merge with bodies of water, creating a gigantic liquid version of herself to attack with. Irma often combines her powers with Hay Lin's in order to freeze; by the 'New Power' arc though, she gains the ability to generate ice by herself. She also later develops the power to evaporate water and dehydrate living beings by pulling water out of their bodies. When the Guardians' powers become fueled by the mystical energy used to create the Veil, Irma gains the power of mind control. She is able to mentally influence and control peoples' actions and thoughts, such as making her father go easy on her to avoid grounding. This power can be resisted by those with a particularly strong will or intent, and Irma also needs to be specific in what she wants the person to do for a desirable effect. She is capable of breaking other forms of mind control, though she cannot override the effects of the Horn of Hypnos or Nerissa's enthrallment spell without those effects weakening first. Irma's newest power is known as scrying, the ability to foresee her present and future in liquid and in lucid dreams. When she becomes one with the water dragon in "Z Is For Zenith", she changes into a pure liquid being. In this for she is capable of shifting into an ice, water or vapor form seamlessly, and can also generate massive amounts of water. Love Life Throughout the series, Irma is shown to be boycrazy and looking for a boyfriend. She even proudly said that she was and always will be a "gorgeous single". Even before the start of the series, in a special, The Year Before, she was shown looking for a boyfriend. She goes as far as believing in one episode that a one off character named, Jewel, who has special psychic abilities, will keep his promise that he'll tell her who her boyfriend is going to be. Like most girls in the comic book version Irma has sort of a love life. Irma is the only one in the comics who never had a relationship before but unlike the others she tried the most to get a boy's attention. This first happened when she used her Guardian form to get into a club and meeting a popular boy from school, called Andrew Hornby. However he ended up trying to kiss her too soon and accidentally Irma turned him into a toad. Irma tried to get his and other popular guys attention again by making her body grow. This backfired when her body almost did not changed back due to almost losing her powers. Martin Tubbs has a crush on Irma and since the beginning he tried to get her attention and trying to flirt with her. Irma at first is not interested into him believing he is a dork and a nerd. When Irma's Astral Drop promised Martin to go on a date, the real Irma was forced to go with him despite her wishes. Despite her feelings and her dislike towards Martin she finds herself enjoying it and finding Martin funny. Martin also helps her with her homework when Irma's grades are going down. Later on Astral Irma has become so sick of Martin that calls him a dork and says to leave her alone in front of him. Because of this Martin grows tired of Irma's behavior and decides to ignore her. When the Astral Drops disappear Irma notices Martin's ignoring her and tries to follow him and ask him to help her for homework again. However Martin looks annoyed but still tries to be nice to her. Finally, later Irma talks to him and she tells Martin to give up on them ever being more than friends. Martin understands and does not mind having a friendship with her, and so Martin became one of Irma's best friends. In Planet Boys Matt's cousin, Sean, shows to be interested into Irma and flirts with her openly and confident. Irma however, dislikes his behavior and tells him off despite the fact she is blushing. Joel a friend of Matt has recently become close with Irma as they have many things in common and also talking for hours about the subjects they love. Irma also blushes around him. In the meantime Martin started a relationship with his French pen-pal. This shocks Irma and annoys her. Irma also often tries to get Martin jealous with her being with Joel but it does not seem work. Irma also has a hard time focusing on Joel with Martin nearby implying she herself is starting to like Martin, or always liked him without knowing it and now with him not giving his full attention to her, she is obviously missing it. However, she admits to Joel that she likes him and embraced him in the process, which Joel replied that he also liked her. Despite this, they never seem to actually make it clear that their relationship is romantic, implying that the two meant that what they said was just as good friends. In the new series, Irma finally has an actual boyfriend, named Stephen, who is a relatively new character in the story. Trivia * She is on the same class as Taranee and Hay Lin . *Her favorite subject is (in a sort-of) way Geography. *Her favorite color is Turquoise. *Her hobbies are relaxing, and listening to music if they count as hobbies. She also likes to swim, but will never start doing it competitively. *For her the best thing is Karmilla's new album, a big chocolate ice cream, and summertime in the beach. *She doesn't like French tests, sweaty P.E. lessons, and spiders. *She abselutely hates Christopher. *Her favorite pop is Karmilla. *'Irma''' is a female given name. The name comes from the Old High German irmin, meaning world. Lair, Irma Category:Guardians Category:Featured Articles